You have to be kidding me
by KezzaMiNezza
Summary: Being a COG Soldier is hard enough, fighting for your life, day in and day out. Seargent Fenix is... Hang On, Fenix is a Breeder? Who would've thought that a COG soldier would want a kid? Wait... She's WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**You're ****Kidding**** me...**

Alright, please be nice and read? This is my first story in this section.

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Gears of War. I own OCs, and their 'differences' in the story. So, this Story may be short, but only because it is my first post.

* * *

"Control, this is Delta. We are in the open courtyard, waiting for pickup. Berserker is eliminated. Over"

Marcus slung his lancer onto his back and walked over to Dom, who was poking the corpse of the Berserker with a stick.

"Dom? Do you mind, don't play with your food" Fenix joked, but his voice didn't really seem to change in tone. Dom just smirked and belted the head of the creature with his boot and watched the corpse roll into the ditch caused by the Hammer of Dawn.

"Shouldn't we go and Get Baird and the others?" Dom asked, following his partner to the clearing.

"Do we have to?" Fenix complained, but Dom gave him the 'don't be slack you dumbass' look.

"Fine... You wait here" Marcus grunted, and walked back into the tomb.

He came out with Baird and Cole, and was just in time to see the helicopter land. Fenix got the group to gather at the edge of the paved clearing as they watched their bird land.

The helicopter steadied, and slowly lowered, but then a strange whizzing noise intruded the area, and the helicopter started to swing around a bit, before steadying itself again and landing smoothly on the ground.

"What the Hell was that?!" Baird called out to the pilot, but the pilot was confused too, fiddling around with the controls to try and see what interfered with the manoeuvres.

"Sorry about that guys, but some freaky Radio waves interfered with some of the equipment" The pilot apologised, and opened the door to let the squad in.

"Could it be a Seeder?" Dom cut in, looking at his hot headed partner.

"Nope, A Seeder only jams our radio signals and transmissions. It doesn't interfere with an actual piece of machinery like that" Cole answered his question, unloading the empty magazine from his shotgun and tossing it aside.

"Control, did you pick up anything on that?" Marcus asked into his com link again, but there was a 2 minute static delay before he managed to get a response from them.

"Yes sir, there seems to be a very strong radio wave nearby. It is too strong to pinpoint exactly where it is" She replied, and the squad all froze and looked at each other.

"Can you see if you can backtrack the signal direction and find the cause?" Fenix called in again, and the same delay occurred before she replied.

"Yes, well... The signal is... coming from... Oh no"

"Control? What is it?" Fenix called in, but the connection in their com links was waving about. Weaker then strong, it was hard to understand.

"It's your Daughter... Sir"

Cole, Dom, and Baird froze, and looked over at Fenix, who had a horrified look on his face. "You have a kid?!" Dom yelled out, but he didn't reply, still staring out into space. Cole and Baird looked at each other, and then back at Fenix when he finally broke the silence.

"Where is she?"

* * *

"Sir, we can't get an exact locat-"

"I said Where Is She?!?!" He screamed into the microphone. Dom looked at him, along with the other 2. They haven't seen him like this before.

"Well, her signal is jamming our location stats, but she is about 45 clicks east to your position" She replied, and immediately, Fenix jumped into the helicopter and grabbed the Pilots shoulder.

"You heard, now get me there"

It only took about 25 minutes to reach their destination, and even though Cole and Dom were in conversation, Fenix was silent for the entire trip. When they got there, the site was more of a ruin than anything else. There were no proper clearings large enough for the Raven to land, so the pilot dropped them off at the edge of the closest building ruin.

Fenix jumped out of the chopper and began to march into the remains of the building.

"Marcus Wait! You don't know what's in there!" Dom called out as he jumped out of the Raven.

"I don't care. Nothing stands between me and my kid" He growled, mounting his Lancer under his arm and revving the chainsaw, ready for anything that would get near him.

"Hey, come on Marcus, Can't we take a break first?" Baird whined. He was always good at complaining at times like this.

"Rest if you want. I'm going in" Marcus replied flatly, and headed into the broken door of the ruined building. Baird and Cole glanced at each other, and sighed. They armed themselves with their guns and ran after their current squad leader. They didn't have a choice.

Dom was close behind Marcus, but he marched through the destroyed rooms as if he was walking down an empty hallway. Entering the 4th room, a Wretch leapt out of a bloody alcove, but Marcus simply sliced it and continued walking.

"Dude, your pal here is actually good when he puts his head into it" Baird laughed, but quickly shut up when he heard Fenix growl.

Marcus kicked the thin door down and walked in, and everyone immediately covered their noses.

"Holy Crap! What the hell is that stink?!" Baird screamed out, covering his sensitive nose, but Marcus continued to walk through as if nothing effected him. As they walked further through the Room, they noticed handfuls of dead Grubs shoved into the Alcoves, and it seemed that they have been there for a while, since their corpses were rotting.

"Marcus, Are you alright? You haven't said anything since you got that message from Control" Dom asked, but Fenix didn't respond again, and continued to trudge through the room and further to his target.

For another 20 minutes, they all walked on in silence, but they all found it disturbing that there were no hostiles in the area.

"This is killing me. Where the hell are the Locust?" Cole cut the silence, and Marcus finally said something.

"If I know my Daughter, they are long gone by now..." He muttered proudly, and then came to a halt as they approached a thick, oak door that was still sealed tight. Marcus grabbed the lancer, and began to sink the serrated teeth of the revved Chainsaw into the wood, and etched deep grooves into the wood. Then switching over to the shotgun, he blew the weakened points, and jumped through the new 'doorway' into the grand Hall.

Dom, Baird, and Cole all gasped, and looked at the sight before them. It was a bloodbath. At least 50 grubs were scattered all over the floor, killed by headshots or decapitation, but the number of them was still shocking. There wasn't a single COG soldier in the area, but the place was flooded with dead Wretches, Grenadiers, and even a Seeder was backed up in the corner.

Slowly treading through the maze of corpses, Fenix looked around to see anyone. Cole and Baird wandered off, and looked at the bodies while Dom continued to follow Marcus.

Marcus was looking around, but then they all froze as some thudding could be heard from further outside the building.

"I think we have company" Dom whispered, and got his weapon at the ready.

"We still have time. Keep looking" Marcus ordered, and began to scout the area to look for his daughter.

About 10 minutes search passed, and Cole came to a recently sealed Emergence hole. In the centre, was a young girl.

"Marcus! I think I found your Kid!!" Cole called out, and he quickly ran over. Fenix came and the expression on his face softened, and he knelt down next to her. He brushed the hair away from her face, only to find her scratched up with a couple of gunshot wounds in her left shoulder. The other surprising thing was, she had no armour, was still alive, and was in some casual jeans and a white jacket. Her jet black hair was still neat, despite the fact that it was streaked in Wretches blood. He brushed his fingers gently across her cheek, and for once, was gentle. Dom and Cole looked at him with confusion. A COG soldier never showed affection.

A loud explosion at the far end of the hall caught their attention, and they all knew too well that a new Emergence hole had appeared.

"Cole! Grab Alex and get out of here! We have to move!" Fenix yelled, and Cole obeyed, quickly picking up the girl and slinging her onto his back, and running to the door that they previously entered through. "Frag Out!" Fenix yelled, throwing the grenade as accurately as he could at the hole and then running after his squad mates.

They ran through the hallways and rooms they came in through, and as they exited the building, Dom sealed the door with a Boomshot. Just as Baird was about to relax, a few other explosions surrounded the area.

"Oh Hell..." Baird muttered, and they all watched as about 5 Emergence holes emerged around the clearing. The Raven fell into one of the holes, and they could hear the Pilot scream as the Locust got to him.

"There are too many! We have to go! Now!!!" Fenix screamed as an order, and they were all forced to back down and retreat. Not only were they up against impossible numbers, they had an injured child in their hands and were extremely low on Ammo. The only thing they could do was to run and find some shelter away from the Hostiles before they could get in contact with Control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Damn it. I'm getting writers block on my other stories, so, what the hell, I'll just do the next chapter for this one. I noticed that not a lot, actually, no-one is reading this story. I don't really care. I like my story, and when I get the chapters on this one done, the sequel will end up in the Halo section anyway...**

**Don't own Gears of War. I only Own Alex the OC, and the T.O.A.S. I made up the TOAS, so no-one is allowed to take it!!**

**I am in fact writing a completely original story (nothing to do with fan fiction) about the TOAS, and I remembered that the action in **_**that **_**story is really similar to the action in **_**this **_**story. Also, my Naruto story 'Dropout' is a little based off this plot too. So if you want an Anime X/over with Gears of war, Final Fantasy and Kingdom hearts, I suggest you read that one.**

**So yeah, TOAS is purely mine!!**

**I didn't want Carmine to die!! I want him to live!! So he comes back in this chapter!!**

**Reunion**

Fenix quickly led his group to a small deserted, ruined building at the far side f the courtyard that they just escaped from. Fortunately, the Emergence holes were quickly sealed up again after the chain reaction explosion from the raven, but still, they couldn't just kick back and relax until they were sure that the area was clear.

Kicking a door down, he walked into the surprisingly tidy room, and then as Baird was the last to come inside, he closed it tightly and barricaded the entrance. Dom helped Baird push a few chairs and cabinets up against the door, and lightly barricaded the other door for quick escape reasons.

"Yo Fenix. I think your girl here is waking up" Cole called out to the 'father' as the girl on his back budged slightly and mumbled. Cole gently put her down on the couch against the nearest wall. The gunshots on her shoulders needed caring to, so Dom got to it straight away.

"Alex?"

The girl's eyes opened slightly but then she closed them again and nearly fell over, Dom holding her upright. Fenix felt a little suspicious as the group gathered around her. Marcus tore her jacket off, and pulled her towards him so she was leaning forward. Everyone just gasped as they looked at her back.

Looking like a shell, a silver mechanism which seemed to substitute her back and shoulder blades could be seen. The robotic counterpart which looked to be partly _inside _her was pressed tightly against her shoulders. There were 2 relatively large plates which seemed to be exposed shoulder blades, while a thick spine, divided into sections like a spinal cord, trailed along her spine and stuck out slightly at the tailbone.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Baird called out all of a sudden. Marcus fiddled with a small part near the back of her neck, at the top of the spine, and then growled slightly.

"The Power Core is gone" Marcus huffed and closed the tiny hatch.

"Would you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Baird snapped Fenix out of his thoughts. With a sigh, the lieutenant gave in to his complaining.

"Alex is no ordinary kid. She's a genius. Since she was about 5, she was designing and building little gadgets and nick-nacks, and some of her designs were for the 'military' kind. She created that thing on her back, The TOAS at about 7, but she lost interest and put it aside"

Everyone was listening intently, and for once, Baird didn't look bored.

"What the hell is TOAS?" Cole couldn't help but ask. They couldn't really get things through their thick little heads.

"The 'Transforming Organoid Assault System'. After I was called in to fight at Asphio Fields, Hoffman used her obedient nature to suck her into military work. Once I left and she was on her own, he recruited her as a weapon" Fenix didn't look too happy when he said the name 'Hoffman'.

"So what's this Organoid system? What the hell does Organoid mean?!" Baird looked a little impatient.

"Organoid, meaning that it won't work unless it has a living Organic substance to work off. Alex's body is that Organic Substance. At about 8 years old, she was in an accident and was facing lifetime paralysis, due to a crushed spine and shattered shoulders, but she offered to substitute her spine and shoulders with this system. Since she is able to control it freely, her combat skills could succeed even mine" Fenix sounded like a 'proud dad' as he explained it. Dom was about the mention it, but the glare that he gave him told him 'shut up or I'll shoot you'.

"Damn. A little kid at the age of 7, designing some complicated shit like this. That is some good kid you got there" Dom laughed a little, and Fenix began to shuffle through his pockets.

"Dom. I spied a bag earlier over at that chapel. She must've been jumped by those Grubs"

"How do you know?"

"She would be wearing her armour if it was a prepared attack"

Dom did the 'o' with his mouth, and helped Fenix un-barricade the door.



"What, you going back in there?" Baird began to argue, but Fenix gave him a death glare.

"We don't have to go back to the centre hall. It was near the entrance" Fenix huffed. "You stay here, and guard her _with your life_!" Fenix ordered, and headed out the door, along with Dom.

-

-

_(Not much happens; I'm not bothered to type an uneventful section, so I'll just skip to the part where they return, alright?)_

-

-

Fenix returned not long after he left and had a smallish bag slung over his shoulder. Baird almost scoffed at the look of it.

Marcus pulled a battery out of the torch that was in the bag, and also pulled out several plates of armour that weren't much to cover a body properly.

Shuffling over to the girl, he pushed the small battery into the tiny compartment at the top, and pressed a few buttons along the spine, a small part of steam ejecting from the shoulder blades and the tiny LCD at the top of the right shoulder turned from red, to orange, to green, to blue.

After a few minutes of rest, the girl opened her eyes, and rubbed them as if she had just woken up from sleep.

"Whoa... Those bullets hurt" She yawned a little, and almost freaked out when she saw Fenix standing on front of her.

"Dad?"

"Long time no see" He smiled slightly (what a difference) and she briefly 'hugged' him. Her voice was a little gruff, but that was probably she was still tired. She looked at the others in the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?"

"Alex, this is Delta Squad. Baird, Cole, and my Friend Dom" Marcus introduced them briefly, while the girl just nodded.

"Put your armour on, we'll move out to the next suitable LZ and get a ride out of here" Marcus threw the bag at her and she caught it. With a sigh, she marched over to the other room and got changed.

Walking out soon after, she was in a pair of black shorts, small black combat boots, black sleeveless shirt with small pieces of metal along her sides, and plates of black armour simply strapped onto her outer arms, and outer thighs and legs. As she walked past the men and threw her jeans and jacket to the side with the empty pack, the TOAS was completely visible on her back.

"So, shall we?"

**I know that this was another extremely short chapter, but I think I am starting to lose interest in this story. I think my Naruto Story 'Dropout' will have more exciting events, coz it has crossovers from Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Gears of war...**

**Sorry if this bored you, but I think you might have to read my Other story if you want other action... I'm still deciding.**


End file.
